The present invention relates to a fluidic device and more particularly to a connection seal structure thereof.
Conventionally, a seal structure with an interposed elastic body such as rubber, a seal structure using a joint, a welded or bonded seal structure have been generally known as connection seal structures of this type.
One example of a seal structure using no elastic body, joint and welding or bonding means is described in Patent Document 1 listed below. This seal structure is a seal structure concerning the connection between a central block and a lower block which constitute a chemical valve and it is disclosed that both the blocks are connected in a groove-ridge (concave-convex) relationship.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-149844